1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner to achieve enhanced cleaning performance at an area close to the wall or at the corner of the floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaner is an apparatus that cleans a room by removing impurities. In recent years, a robot cleaner, which removes impurities from an indoor floor while autonomously moving via an automated traveling function without user intervention, has been actively developed.
More specifically, the robot cleaner is adapted to automatically clean a target area by sucking up impurities, such as dust, from a floor while autonomously traveling about the area to be cleaned without user manipulation.
To this end, the robot cleaner functions to detect a distance from an obstacle, such as furniture, office appliances and walls, present in the cleaning area using a variety of sensors, and to travel without collision with the obstacle based on detected information.
Cleaning a given cleaning area using the robot cleaner means an operation in which the robot cleaner repeatedly performs a cleaning operation while traveling in the cleaning area based on a preset traveling pattern.
The robot cleaner performs a cleaning operation while automatically judging a cleaning area based on signals from a plurality of sensors. The robot cleaner includes a side brush to enhance cleaning performance at an area close to the wall, for example.
The side brush of the robot cleaner is mounted to either side of a main body of the cleaner and is adapted to rotate about a vertical rotating shaft so as to scrape dust, etc. from a floor inward of the main body of the robot cleaner.
However, the side brush could not be fabricated longer than a predetermined length because it is required to impede traveling of the robot cleaner and to not cause interference with other elements arranged at the bottom of the robot cleaner. This results in an area where the side brush does not reach, making it impossible to completely clean the corresponding area, for example, a corner of a floor.